disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice (FlashakaViolet) is a curious character in "The Sixth Sense". Powers Alice has the ability to cast illusions. When she becomes angry, she projects visions in the mind, blinding a person from reality. In weak subjects, the visions can kill them. History Alice is the second born daughter of a small kingdom, and Odette’s younger sister. Alice has always been very jealous of her sister: Odette is heir to the throne, while she will never become queen. And this, coupled with the fact that Odette is much more beautiful and mature, made her harbor hatred and resentment for Odette. Alice first became aware of her powers when she accidentally killed Odette during an argument. She was recruited by Dr. Facilier to join the gifted working for The Government. Thinking that her powers will be useful. While working with The Government, Alice became friends with Tiana , who sympathizes with her for being recruited into such nasty work at a young age, as she was. She also developed a crush on the prisoner John Smith, but she's forbidden by Facilier to befriend prisoners. Personality Alice is a curious, smart, beautiful, wealthy, generous and cute girl; sometimes she can be sweet and kind, but she gets angry very easily and she likes to use her power against those who dare to annoy her. Unlike her sister, Alice is an exhibitionist and loves to be the center of attention. Despite one can define her as a pleasant, rightful, braver, grateful and honest person, Alice doesn't have class and her friends Wendy and Minnie Mouse are the ones who know her, and very well may think she’s just an adorable little girl of very well manners. Alice is a very good little girl; even if she is the angel she seems to be, most of her actions are due to a profound sense of inadequacy and to her deep-rooted belief of being inferior to her sister. Amalthea's Nightmare Recently Amalthea had a dream involving Alice, but it isn't clear if it was just a nightmare, a memory or maybe a pr-emotion... In her dream, Amalthea is in the forest and meets Alice, who is immediatly affected by the beautiful unicorn and Amalthea is quiet delighted by Alice. They spend the day playing, talking and having fun until Amalthea tells Alice she has to go back to her herd and turns her back on her. Alice, who easily becomes furious, cannot accept that her new pet is going to leave. She becomes jealous of all the other unicorns for tarring her and Amalthea apart. So in a rage, Alice uses her power against Amalthea and casts a vision into the unicorn's mind, turning her into a horrible, red bull-demon. Under Alice's control, Amalthea, trapped in the demon form, begins to urge all the other unicorns into the sea. (She cant kill them, because they're immortal beings.) When her task was fulfilled, Alice made her turn back into an unicorn... At this point, Amalthea awakens. Alice meets Honest John When Alice entered the Red Lobster Inn, she meets Honest John, who was planning to make money for the coachman. This made Alice angry, she scolds the fox and left him alone. Meanwhile, in the forest, Honest John apologized to Alice for trying to hurt the girl's feelings and finally accepts his apology. Alice meets Gideon When Alice found Gideon in the village, she and the cat became friends. When Sinbad found out they were in love, he became jealous and decided to kill the cat. That did it for Alice, because she couldn't take him anymore. She protects Gideon from Sinbad and kicks a coconut; which hits Sinbad on the head, knocking him out. Gideon thanked Alice for saving his life, the two finally kiss and live happily ever after.